Una esperanza
by silmarwen754
Summary: [COMPLETO] [SOLO UN CAPITULO] Atencion: SPOLIERS DE ELDEST! Aquel que lo lea debe haberse leido previamente Eldest, por que sino le fastidio todo el final... yo lo advierto!


**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**

**Los personajes son de Christopher Paolini, nada me pertenece a mi...**

**Atencion: SPOLIERS DE ELDEST!** Aquel que lo lea debe haberse leido previamente Eldest, por que sino le fastidio todo el final... yo lo advierto!

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leais y dejeis reviews... este ff va dedicado a **Ana**, por que yo la enganche al mundo de Eragon y ahora esta tan picada como yo por saber el final, a **Cris**, por que se esta enganchando, "te veo escribiendo un ff de Eragon, Cris...", y a **Rakel**, por que nuestras conversaciones por el mesenger no serian lo mismo sin que tu dijeras que te encanta Murtagh y que ahora es un cabrón, pero que en el fondo es encantador... y en general va dedicado a todos.

Espero que os guste el ff, en una idea arriesgada que me surgió cuando termine de leer Eldest, y estando en la bibioteca no pude ristirme a escribirlo. Aviso: Es un ff de un solo capitulo, no habra mas.

* * *

**_Titulo: Una esperanza._**

El filo de la fría espada rozaba amenazante su cuello, la mujer miró los fríos ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella intentando aparentar seguridad y que el hecho de que tuviera el filo de una espada sobre su cuello no le importaba nada.

- Brom -

- Selena -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella inocentemente.

- Creo que es evidente - dijo él mirando el vientre de la mujer.

Ella se llevó instintivamente las manos a su vientre de cinco meses dejando caer las ramas de madera que había cogido.

- No - susurró angustiada.

- Ese bebe no debe nacer - dijo Brom seriamente.

- Es inocente... no tiene culpa de los pecados de su padre - dijo ella asustada, angustiada y comenzando a sollozar.

- Es una pena que paguen justos por pecadores... pero ese bebe no ha de nacer - dijo bajando el filo de su espada hasta el vientre.

- ¡NO! - gritó Selena intentando correr hasta el bosque para perderse y ponerse a salvo.

- Si corres me pondrás más fácil que ese niño no nazca - dijo Brom sabiamente yendo hacia ella.

Mientras caminaba tras ella buscándola en el bosque recordaba que había sido por casualidad su encuentro.

- FLASH BACK -

Brom iba hacia Teirm por la ruta de Las Vertebradas, pasaba cerca de Carvahall y por pura casualidad la había visto recogiendo leña. La reconoció al instante, pues siempre fue una mujer sumamente bella y muy inteligente, aunque no lo suficiente pues había caído en las trampas de seducción de Morzan. La miró atentamente, intentando descubrir que haría allí y palideció cuando vio su vientre, un abultado vientre de una mujer embarazada. No lo dudó, sacó su espada y la apuntó dejando la punta sobre su pálido cuello.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Por favor... déjale nacer... no será como su padre... ninguno de los dos serán como Morzan... - dijo ella suplicante.

- Hace años cometí el error de no evitar que tuvieras aquel niño... y pronto Galbatorix hará de él lo que hizo de Morzan... esta vez no pasará lo mismo - dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

Selena se había ocultado tras un árbol, lloraba angustiada por la suerte que podría correr su bebe.

- Brom... por favor... - suplicó cuando el hombre la encontró - por piedad -

- Compréndeme Selena... no puedo permitir que el hijo de Morzan crezca y siga los pasos de su padre -

- No lo hará... se criará aquí... con mi hermano Garrow... él le enseñará la diferencia entre el bien y el mal... lo educará para que sea un hombre de bien - dijo Selena desesperada por convencer a Brom.

- Hasta que Galbatorix lo encuentre y lo corrompa - dijo él mordazmente.

- No... se que mi hermano lo hará bien y Galbatorix no podrá corromperlo... yo soy la primera que no quiere que sea como Morzan -

- Déjame que acabe con él y eso no pasará -

- Brom... por favor... a Murtagh no puedo salvarlo... pero por favor... déjame salvar a este bebe... por favor... Brom -

Brom dudaba, las suplicas de la mujer comenzaban a atormentarlo, bajo un poco su espada.

- Compréndeme... no... puedo... - dijo Brom dudoso.

- Por favor... no te rebajes a ser como Morzan al matarlo... dale una oportunidad... por favor... Brom - rogó desesperada.

Se lo pensó, se lo estaba pensando, dudaba, pero al final escogió la opción que el creyó correcta.

- Ten a tu hijo - dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a andar - pero como siga los pasos de su padre... no dudaré en matarlo - dijo parándose y mirándola fríamente.

- Gracias - susurró Selena antes de que Brom se fuera.

Selena se quedó allí intentando recomponerse para llegar a la casa de su hermano y que no notara su preocupación.

- Selena... por fin has llegado - dijo Marian, su cuñada - estaba preocupada por ti -

- No te preocupes... estoy bien - dijo Selena amablemente entrando a la casa.

Entró en la casa y de fondo se oían los gorgoritos y ruidos típicos de un bebe, su sobrino Roran avanzaba a trompicones hacia su madre, que entraba tras ella.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y llegó el día en que Selena dio a luz un niño, fuerte y hermoso. 

- Mira que precioso es -

Cuando Marian le acercó a su bebe para que lo viera lo rechazó.

- ¡NO!... no quiero verlo... llévatelo -

- Pero... es tu hijo... anda... cógelo... - insistió Marian acercando al bebe.

- No... no quiero verlo -

Selena lloraba silenciosamente y con todo el dolor de su corazón rechazaba ver al hijo que acababa de parir. Si lo miraba, si lo cogía, ya no podría separarse nunca de él y ella debía volver a Urû'baen sola, su hijo debía quedarse con Garrow para que no fuera corrompido por Galbatorix.

* * *

Al día siguiente Selena seguía con la misma actitud de rechazo, ya se encontraba más reestablecida y decidió regresar a la capital cuanto antes. 

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó Garrow cuando vio como su hermana recogía sus cosas, no obtuvo respuesta - ¿qué pasará con tu hijo? -

- Tu lo criaras y lo educaras para que sea un hombre de provecho - dijo sin mirar a su hermano.

- Es tu responsabilidad - dijo él secamente.

- Aquí será más feliz... yo... yo no podré hacer de él lo que debe ser - dijo Selene tristemente.

- No puedes irte y abandonar a tu hijo - dijo Garrow seriamente.

- Tengo la esperanza de que ha nacido para hacer cosas grandes para el bien... y si me quedó junto a él no podrá hacerlo... tu sabrás enseñarle mejor que yo -

- Pero... -

- He pensado un nombre... por favor... llámalo Eragon... y quiérelo como si fuera tuyo... - dijo andando hacia la puerta.

- Selena -

Selena se giró y miró tristemente a su hermano antes de salir de la casa con rumbo a Urû'baen.

- Debo hacerlo - dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Cuando Selena llegó a la capital se sentía débil y agotada, como si la vida empezara a escaparse de su cuerpo. Sonrió al ver a su hijo Murtagh jugando en su habitación, el niño no se percató de la presencia de su madre hasta que notó como alguien tocaba su pelo. 

- ¡Mamá! - dijo el niño abrazándola - has vuelto -

- ¿Estas bien¿te duele? - preguntó Selena acariciando con delicadamente y tristeza la espalda del niño.

Recordó por que huyo cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Semanas antes Morzan borracho había casi matado a Murtagh cuando le cruzó la espalda con la espada, y ella no podía permitir que le hiciera lo mismo o cosas peores al bebe que esperaba, por eso huyo, no podía salvar a Murtagh de su padre, no podía esconderlo, pero a su nuevo hijo si podría.

- Ya no... te he echado de menos, mamá -

- Y yo a ti -

Morzan no estaba, había salido en busca del huevo de dragón que había sido sustraído a Galbatorix. Selena sonrió complacida al darse cuenta de que ni Morzan ni Galbatorix sabrían de la existencia de Eragon, se tumbó en la cama, cansada, después de dos semanas de su regreso a la capital, con la esperanza de que Galbatorix nunca corrompiera a Eragon como seguramente lo haría con Murtagh cuando creciera, cerró los ojos para no abrirlos más.

* * *

Brom se encontraba en Gil'ead, luchando a muerte con Morzan, aquel al que tanto había admirado cuando era un aprendiz de Jinete ahora era su enemigo. 

Sacando fuerzas de su interior consiguió darle al estocada mortal a Morzan, el último y más temido de los Apóstatas. Viendo su cadáver en el suelo se consoló en la esperanza de que pronto acabarían con el reinado lleno de tiranía de Galbatorix, pero una duda le asaltó, la existencia de Murtagh en manos del cruel rey, ese niño crecería para ser algún día igual o peor que su padre y el otro bebe, se preguntaba que le depararía el destino a ese otro bebe que él mimos había dejado vivir.

Alzó a Zar'roc, la espada de Morzan, y pensó que ya no podría ayudar a Murtagh a no convertirse en su padre, pero que podría ayudar a ese otro bebe, guiar sus pasos en las sombras para salvarlo.

Y así se fue a vivir a Carvahall.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


End file.
